


Curious

by moguanshan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Choking, Curiosity, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, I think they're like juniors, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, So probably 17 and 16, honestly unedited and written in 15 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moguanshan/pseuds/moguanshan
Summary: Steve felt the slow drag of Bucky’s hard cock in and out of his mouth in shallow thrusts, and his eyes began to water like crazy. Bucky wiped the tears, and tightened his grip on Steve’s throat, groaning deeply.





	Curious

Steve and his waifish body has always moved with great elegance, progressing with every step gliding not unlike silk over new hardwood. 

That’s why he knew that there was no chance of anyone hearing him when he swiftly relocated from the floor of Bucky’s bedroom to a standing position without rustling his sleeping bag - Bucky was also in a deep sleep, not awakening even when Steve moved to lock the door with a subtle click. Maybe it would have been different if Bucky wasn't so exhausted from the day's events, consisting of multiple games of one-on-one baseball and a few rounds of kick the can.

So he stepped over the mess on the ground (dirty clothing, action figures) as strategically as possible, and when he could, sat on the edge of Bucky’s bed. Tan sheets, soft but not right to the touch. 

Bucky stirred, and Steve inhaled, placing a hand light on his shoulder (it seemed so large under his palm). For a moment Steve considered retreating back to his warm sleeping bag when he still could, but brushed off the thought quickly. 

"Buck," Steve whispered gently, to which Barnes directly responded to by snatching his hand and pulling downwards.

"It's me! It's me-" Steve hissed quickly, and felt the relief wash over him in waves as Bucky released his death grip (sure to be a pale bruise there later).

"Hm?" Bucky groaned quietly, "Everything okay, Stevie?" He said, and Steve was surprised to hear that his voice still sounded smooth even when he was half asleep. 

"Hey buddy, I've got a request for you."

Barnes swallowed, and Steve saw the adam's apple in his throat bob in the semi-darkness. 

"Okay, shoot."

Steve swallowed thickly and rubbed out a non-existent crick in his neck in order to stall.

"Let me blow you."

Bucky was still. Too still, really, and Steve was starting to think that he’d confused him or that he hadn't heard him, but right when Steve opened him mouth to repeat it, Bucky also opened his.

And laughed.

Bucky’s laugh has always been something of beauty, but this one really felt like mockery, like he was laughing at an inexperienced child who'd just made an impossible entreaty.

"Stevie, if you’re a little curious, maybe you shouldn’t come to me," Bucky said, a twinge of awkwardness in his voice, and Steve sighed, pulling back to cross his arms, "Where’s all this coming from?"

Steve pouted.

"Hey don’t look so sad just yet, if you give up so easily, you’ll make me not want to let you.” Bucky said with a slightly nervous laugh, “And you haven’t even given me any reason yet…”

So he was considering?

"I just want to."

“Why? Do you want to blow _me_? Or do you just want to blow someone?"

Steve swallowed his pride and decided after multiple moments in silence that if he was going to go through with this by the end of the night, it would do him well to communicate like normal.

"You said it already. I'm inexperienced, so I want to experience, with you."

"I’m honestly flattered."

"Let me?" Steve asked, locking eyes with his friend. After a moment Bucky slid over, and kicked his blankets off hastily. Steve wet his mouth and brought his knees up to kneel on Bucky’s bed, then sat back on his calves.

"Will you still be my best friend after?," Steve asked bluntly, to which Bucky replied to by licking his lips slowly and tugging Steve downwards. He felt his lips connect with Bucky’s open, damp mouth and it was slightly less climactic than he’d thought it might have been - though he did kiss with great purpose. Steve felt his friend’s tongue slide over his lips and Bucky pulled away, only to slide down his underwear and toss them off the bed.

“Sure will be.”

He didn't look until after a moment of intimidation brought on by being in front of his naked best friend, whom he’d been longing for in a strange way for ages.

Steve developed at a slower pace than the rest of the boys he knew, and Bucky was no exception. While Bucky could practically make a career of getting girls to come home with him after parties, Steve was still learning how to not shake so violently while palming his cock, how to last longer than 30 seconds, and how to not make so much noise.

Bucky was thick, thick enough that it definitely made up for an average length. Steve’s hands were trembling already. 

"Stevie, you’re so shy," He guided tiredly, but with a sort of patience Steve had always experienced with Bucky. It took a lot of willpower to remind himself that even here, he knew Bucky better than anyone. Steve nodded and Bucky spread his legs so that he had a place to kneel, shifting slowly until Steve was flat on his stomach, facing his friend’s shaft, hand reaching out cautiously. 

Bucky felt nice in his palm. The weight was nice, the warmth was nice, everything was nice when the nerves started to die down. Bucky shifted a bit, and Steve added to his list of sexual mental notes that even someone that usually is not a sex figure in Steve’s life, Bucky has trouble with sexual urges, and that he was having current trouble not thrusting up into the vague fist Steve had made around his cock.

This was good for him because in a moment of realization, Steve felt a rush of power and pulled away to spit on his hands before rubbing them together and gripping his dick with both. Bucky and shuddered, and Steve moved them.

Up and down, up and down, always together, different pressures, occasionally rubbing a thumb over the head where he noticed a sticky clear substance beading up. Being a fast learner had its perks.

"You said you wanted to blow me, Stevie,” Bucky remarked.

"Yes-"

"Then _please_ put that pretty little mouth to good use," Bucky implored, "experienced or not, tongue action feels good, no matter who you are," He said. Steve slightly cringed, but at the same time felt reassured by the words.

Steve licked his lips and wrapped them around the head of Bucky’s cock. He sighed and shifted, and Steve’s hands started moving again by instinct as he found the courage to suck lightly and run his tongue along his slit (that sticky stuff is bitter, but tastes good). Then, at some point, he began to lick, giving the entire dick attention.

Cock tastes different than he thought it would. Steve knew Buck had showered before he went to bed, so he was definitely clean, but it still had its own musk and bitterness. 

He would occasionally let out a smooth and heavy breath which Steve could try to relish in.

When he bobbed his head downwards for the first time, probably over a third of his cock, Bucky groaned and reached down to grab Steve’s hair, which he was happy with until he pulled him off entirely.

Steve spluttered for a moment, wiping his mouth.

"Did I do something wrong-"

"No, you’re great, but you aren't going fast enough. I'm going to get overstimulated too quickly."

“Do you want me to go faster?"

"I pulled you off because I want to do something new that still involves my dick in your mouth."

Steve nodded slowly and Bucky sat up, shifting. Steve was confused when he made me him down where he'd just been, but it was comfortable and warm and when Bucky was over him, on top, he really liked it. Bucky moved Steve’s arms above his head and grabbed his hands. He liked that too - it was slightly intimate; it was also a method to keep them out of his way. For what, though?

Steve found out when Bucky moved so that his length was prodding at his lips again.

"Open," Bucky whispered, so he did.

Buck pressed into his mouth, slow at first, and Steve felt him penetrate deeper into his throat then he’d sucked before. ‘When's he planning to stop?’ Steve asked himself in ignorance, before gagging, hearing Bucky hiss a bit and say something about teeth, then realizing. 

He didn't.

Bucky wasn't finished until he was entirely down Steve’s oesophagus, every inch. Bucky looked upwards, groaning in a low tone, then locked eyes with Steve again before moving one of his hands quite slowly to his throat. It wrapped around it, and Steve panicked for a second. He already had trouble breathing, from having a cock restrict his airflow, but Bucky looked at him sternly and conveyed a nonverbal message to trust him, so he did. 

The hand was loose, but tightened a bit before he began to move.

Steve felt the slow drag of Bucky’s hard cock in and out of his mouth in shallow thrusts, and his eyes began to water like crazy. Bucky wiped the tears, and tightened his grip on Steve’s throat, groaning deeply.

Steve started to enjoy it more when Bucky’s breaths sped up and he was thrusting down his throat a bit faster, a bit harder, pulling out a bit more each time before going back in. He felt his cock throb painfully in his underwear.

Bucky let out a small moan, and Steve realized he really loved to hear him make sounds. 

Steve’s mouth was a mess, he knew it, drool pooling and dripping down his chin, and the wetness Bucky was producing gathered at the corners of his lips and smeared.

Bucky was really fucking Steve’s mouth in earnest now, and he groaned beneath him, flattening his tongue as best as possible, pushing his head back and forth as well as he could from beneath Buck and his hand on his throat. His own wetness was rubbing agsainst his underwear, torturing him slowly as his balls tightened.

They were both whimpering in desperation and Steve swallowed around Bucky’s swollen cock one more time and that was it, his cum was shooting down his throat and his hand tightened so hard Steve saw stars. 

Bucky pulled his wet dick away from him slowly and Steve gasped for a full breath of air. His throat was scratchy as hell.

"Don't talk, buddy, it'll hurt," He instructed him. Steve nodded, "You liked that?" another nod, more enthusiastic and eager to express that he really had. He was a bit dazed still from the clear step up from masturbating in empty locker rooms.

"So it was good for a first blowjob?" and Steve chuckled with a bit of pain, and nodded again. "How aroused are you right now?" Bucky purred. 

"Very," He croaked.

"Do you want me to take care of that?" Bucky asked like it was a very formal business matter. Steve felt a weird and unnecessary nervousness pool in his stomach again, because he’d never actually imagined getting pleasured by Bucky. He raised his eyebrows. Steve nodded a small yes.

Bucky slid down and was over him like normal, aligned, which was nerve racking because Steve didn't really want to have sex. Bucky’s friend senses seemed to know this.

“Is it okay if I jerk you off?" 

Steve nodded consent. Bucky sat up to pull Steve’s sweatpants off his body and smirked at the spot of darkness that had seeped through them. Steve could see the dumb little expression in the little light provided before he discarded his briefs, too. He felt strangely exposed, and knew he shouldn't.

Two of Bucky’s fingers slid up to massage the aching slit of Steve’s bobbing cock, spreading the precum down the entire shaft, and Steve let out an involuntary gasp. He was sensitive from being so turned on, and rolled his hips toward Bucky. In response, Bucky conceded to a vague grip on his length, and Steve whimpered, much to Bucky’s delight.

That grip slip up and down Steve’s swollen, cute dick, and Bucky’s other hand reached for his balls, rolling them gently and earning another lewd cry from his friend.

That was a different feeling. Having different stimulus meant it was okay to thrust more desperately up into a grip that had Steve writhing, and he felt himself trying to fuck Bucky’s hand faster, but he had set a pace. Bucky kept steady, but got a bit faster with each movement, until he was allowing Steve to fuck acutely against his palm and was rubbing the heel of his other hand harshly into Steve’s balls.

_“You’re so good, Stevie, just a little bit longer, you can do it.”_

Steve _sobbed_ , trying to eke out a ‘please don’t stop’.

His hand was incredible, and Steve really didn't mean to come yet but all of a sudden it was just too much and he didn't know what was happening until Bucky slowed down and Steve’s regular vision came back.

"Did I come?" 

Bucky snorted.

"Yes, you came,” Bucky held up a hand coated in semen, “though that’s usually something people keep easy track of.” Bucky wiped palm off on a discarded garment, throwing the soiled fabric onto the floor and helping Steve get comfortable.

They didn't talk until after we were both lying down. 

"Pillow talk?" Steve asked quietly.

"Yes, this is pillow talk."

"I didn't think you'd be the type for that," Steve admitted.

"Am I rude?"

"Of course not, you jerk. You’ve always been there for me."

"I always will be."

"Friends, right?"

"What do you want?"

"Not sure.”

They both were quiet for a few moments. Steve’s throat still really hurt, and his voice was mostly shot.

"I do want you." Steve said awkwardly.

"Inside of you, or?" Steve laughed lightly this time.

"Both, Everything. I want you." Steve told Bucky seriously. He thought he saw him blush in the dark.

"How long have you wanted me?"

"Long time."

"Me too," Bucky said, reaching out to pat Steve’s head wildly affectionately, and suddenly Steve’s stomach was twisting.

"You like me?"

A thick pause hung in the air.

“I think I might love you. I think I’ve been in love with you for a really long time,” Bucky murmured. 

Steve didn’t speak; He was afraid that maybe he would make some sort of squealing noise and embarrass himself. Instead he nodded.

“You wanna be mine, Rogers?” Bucky said, tracing Steve’s scalp with a lazy finger.

“Yes,” Steve said back, 

_“Yes.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i need church thanks for reading pls leave comments


End file.
